


Snakes

by feel_like_plastic_waste



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: AU, M/M, TMNT AU, basically this is an au from the episode "vengence is mine", fun stuff, where shredder succeeds in turning the turtles into snake mutants and shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feel_like_plastic_waste/pseuds/feel_like_plastic_waste
Summary: Based on hotmilkytea's serpent au, this is pretty old and technically my actual first fanfiction ever, so it's ver awkwardly written and the characters may be ooc because I was just kinda getting the hang of their personalities after a few years of not having watched the show





	Snakes

___Leo___ 

At least now, Karai was safe. For good this time. Leo wasn't one to try and stay optimistic; that was a Mikey thing. But Mikey wasn't there right now, and the pessimism of his peers was honestly bringing the blue-cladded turtle down. Hell, the terrible guilt and fear and hopelessness in his guts was crushing him. He felt like he was suffocating. He thought he was stronger than this. His sensei hadn't spoken to him much yet, other than ordering that they return home, leaving his brothers behind. The moment they entered the lair, Leo called Casey and April to tell them everything, and now here they were as well- brooding and trying to find a solution.  
Any solution.  
Yet this was a difficult situation. Leo could still see everything as if someone had put a film over his eyes and was rewinding the events over and over again. He could hear his brothers’ screams of pain turning into terrifying, beastly howls. He could still see the mutagen covering them as their bodies shifted and twisted and settling into something wrong. He remembered the Shredder's eyes bearing through him as Leo's own brothers turned against him... mindless and hungry. He recalled how they all slithered away into the shadows when the fire started, vanishing to god knows where. It hurts. It hurts so bad to know his brothers are out there, not in their right mind and in strange new bodies they have trouble controlling. They must be terrified he thinks. A cool hand rests on his shoulder and he looks up to see Karai standing there.  
She's smiling, for once, but it's sad and filled with pity. At least she's safe now, Leo thinks.  
“Hey, how you holding up?” His older sister asks, clearly trying to sound casual.  
“Oh, pretty well considering all three of my brothers were turned into giant turtle-snakes and we have no way to track them or turn them back to normal. What about you?” He felt bad for spilling all of that on Karai, especially when he saw her face shift awkwardly. She had been there- it had been her own adoptive father who had done this. But Leo felt so tired.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… go off on you.” he sighed.  
“Yeah, well… I get it.” She sat down on the couch next to him, bringing her legs to her chest. “This is all my fault after all.”  
“What? No! Of course not Karai!”  
“Yes.” She insisted. “It is. If I had just listened to Father… if I had stayed here with you guys instead of looking for revenge, this would have never happened. We'd still have our brothers.”  
Leo stayed quiet for a moment, considering what he could tell her. He didn't get to, however, since Splinter's presence made itself known behind them when the rat mutant spoke.  
“You are not completely wrong, Miwa.” The stern, tired tone in his father's voice made Leo turn around. Splinter looked defeated- his already greying muzzle appearing worse than it ever had, with his ears fallen back on his head and his tail and whiskers drooping pitifully downwards. “If you had just listened to me instead of seeking revenge, this could have been avoided.”  
Leo saw Karai flinch at their father's words. He understood what she was feeling well: many times he had gotten his brother in harmful situations because of his own recklessness.  
“However, what happened during that battle was in no way your fault.” Splinter continued. “Battles are unpredictable and quick. We could not have guessed what happened. For now, all we can do is fix this.”  
“But, Master Splinter, how?” Leo glanced towards April, who stood near Casey as they both stepped towards the old rat. Her eyes were red from crying when she'd learned of what happened. Casey was tougher, thought it was hard to tell since he had pulled his mask over his face- making his expression unreadable. Splinter sighed, looking away for a moment.  
“I do not know… but for now, finding their location is what matters most, and I believe I know where to start.”

___Casey___ 

“An amusement park huh? Seems like a place Mikey would hang out in.” Casey hummed, fidgeting with his hockey gloves as he followed the others. They'd decided to start looking in mostly deserted areas for the mutated turtles- and the Coney Island amusement park, closed in this time of year, seemed like just the place a certain orange-cladded turtle would love to spend him time. If Mikey is even still… Mikey. Karai had warned everyone that the snake-turtles would not act like themselves.  
“It was all part of his plan.” Casey recalled the former foot soldier say bitterly. “Turning them into mindless animals that he could use to kill my Father.”  
Casey pulled his mask in front of his face again as they approached the haunted house. He couldn't let the others see him get emotional. “Hey! Cool! That was my favorite attraction as a kid.” He commented in a forced cheerfulness.  
No one replied, not that he had expected them to. Mikey would find this really cool, Raph wouldn't have said anything and Donnie would have just rolled his eyes.  
He started to wonder where Donnie was. If he'd ever get to throw hands with the genius turtle ever again or pointlessly argue over a girl neither of them were actually attracted to.  
He wondered if Donnie would recognize him.  
“Maybe we should split up.” Leo's voice broke through Casey's thoughts, shoving him back into reality. “Karai and I will investigate the roller coaster- Casey, you and April take the haunted house. Be ready to defend yourselves… even if…” he didn't need to finish the statement for everyone to understand and nod solemnly. Casey could see the blue turtle taking a moment to regain himself before clearing his throat.  
“Just, if you see him, use your T-Phones to call us. If not, we'll meet back at the truck in about an hour.” And with that, everyone split up. 

They searched for hours upo hours, yet in the end, none of them found anything.

“This was just a waste if time.” He heard April say under her breath as they reached the truck. Leo and Karai were already there, talking. Casey could tell they looked as defeated as them.  
“Hey, come on Red; this is the very first place we've checked! What were you expecting? For them to come to us with open arms?”  
“No, you're right.” April sighed, looking downwards as she folded her arms over her chest. “I just wish we didn't have to do this at all.”  
“Yeah…”  
Leo looked up at the two humans when they got closer, that sad look in his eyes again. Casey knew Leo was one for brooding… but this was a whole other level of sad. Quietly, they all got into the van and Casey drove off. 

___???___ 

They're gone. They left. He made sure to stay perfectly still and quiet when they were here. It was hard, he didn't like staying in one place. But he was scared. He didn't know what they were. Or did he? The green one was familiar but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it. Dragging his heavy body out of an empty food stand, he watched them enter the moving machine they had hidden in before coming out to explore. The machine started to make a loud noise, just like when it had arrived. They were leaving now! He hurried to catch up, slipping under its belly. It was hard to tuck his whole body against the underside of the machine, but he worked it out. They smelled like food, he was hungry; so he would follow.


End file.
